thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Jordan Cahill
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Jordan Cahill Gender: Male Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Jupiter Godly Parent Choice 2: Jupiter Godly Parent Choice 3: Apollo Cohort Choice 1: 3 Cohort Choice 2: 4 Faceclaim: Shane Bain ---- Appearance: Brown shaggy hair that gets lighter with sunlight, used to be very short, but stopped cutting it. Jordan has electric blue eyes, a lot like Jason's, and he has a pale skin tone, but tans somewhat in the summer. Personality: Loves meeting new people, but can be very shy because of his history with people. Very loyal to all of his friends and family, and will stop at nothing to make sure they're out of harms way. He's very serious when it comes to being a Roman, since everyone makes fun of him and calling him a Greek. He is a perfect sword handiler and can sometimes be a little intimadating, though he doesn't try to be. Jordan just wants to be the perfect Roman. History: Hope Cahill was on a trip to the west coast for her mother, Grace. Well, it was more like Grace thought Hope needed a break from the family. On her first night, Hope went into a classic bar in the city, where she met him. They danced all night, though he didn't know how and neither did she, so they stood there in eachother's arms for hours on end. Hope thought she was in love. The next morning, he was gone, but he left a note, a note she couldn't make out, but she knew it was Latin. Months later, she gave birth to two boys, just like the note said, and she was suppose to raise them well, until the fates were suppose to take over. A year or two later, Hope met the actual man of her dreams, Arthur Trent. Together, they had two children other than Jordan and his twin brother. When the twins were seven, almost eight, there was a house fire. Jordan and his twin, Travis, were told to get their younger sister and brother out of the house immediatly, and they did as they were told. Lupa came, but only came for Jordan. On the way to the Wolf House, Jordan's memory of his mother's side was erased, just as the fates wanted. Weapons: A Celestial Bronze sword that he named Romulus. This sword found him on the way to the Wolf House and gets him made fun of by some of the campers for being a Greek sword. ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :'B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Category:Claiming Category:Unclaimed Jackmyswag3659 (talk) 08:23, July 17, 2015 (UTC)Is this how you internet? Notes Please check your message wall. Neo Was Here (talk) 18:33, July 30, 2016 (UTC)